1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved type of display unit of the shelf or tray type, for displaying miscellaneous articles, notably spectacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto known display units are of two main types, namely those delivered ready for use and those consisting of modular elements the assembly of which is left to the user and performed on the spot.
The display units of the first group are objectionable on account of their unduly large dimensions, both for storage and for shipping, notably on account of the necessarily expensive and large-sized packings required therefor.
Display units of the above-mentioned second group require tedious work and efforts from the user which are not always accepted with pleasure.